Sabbath
thumb|right|Devoted to magic research, the Sabbath is the natural home of [[witch monster girls]] The Sabbath is a religion of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world, its two fundamental tenets being to “''impart the charm and indecency of tiny young girls''” and “''be devoted to pleasure like a monster''” ''MGE-1'', Sabbath in a nutshell. Filled with loli supremacist monster girls, the religion is non-theistic, having neither a god nor any real supernatural connection at all. In fact it's one of the most technophilic and research-based organizations in the MGE, as they periodically hold "Black Masses" that are half magi-tech expo, half pedophilic orgy. Under the supervision of the baphomet, the Sabbath's chief adherents are the witches and the familiars, but loli monster girls of any species are welcome. The Sabbath is very organized in its missionary outreach work, and maintains branch offices far and wide throughout the world. Much of the daily work of its members involves proselytizing unbelievers, and also "canvassing, holding periodic assemblies, developing spells and magical items, etc". General information Today it's a global loli religion and probably one of the most organized monster associations there is, but the Sabbath's origins are quite different. It started life as the battle-magic division of the Demon Army, "originally a unit created to use magic in battle, and develop and test new spells and elixirs, but it ended up this way as Sabbath because baphomet ran it according to her own whims". This may account for its continuing interest in R&D, a hold-over from its original mission. The Sabbath is headquartered in Royal Makai, and its head baphomet (sometimes referred to as the Baphomet) lives in the Demon lord's castle. The bulk of the Sabbath's rank-and-file are the witches, a lot of whom were formerly human sorceresses who volunteered for monsterization in the quest for "eternal youth" Witch profile. The baphomets can grant youth permanently via the pride and joy of their magical research, the spell of pedomorphasis; or just let monsters try on a childish body for a little while, with a "one-day lolification elixir" ''MGE-1'', The Happy Friends of Sabbath. Aside from witches and baphomets, many monsters that are actually children (as opposed to just looking like it) are enrolled in the Sabbath by their mothers, in the hope of giving them a head start by getting lusty and pregnant as early in life as possible ''Fallen Maidens'', Devilish Children''Fallen Maidens'', The Proper Form of Children. To continue targeting children, the Sabbath operate childrens' clothing stores where garments are enchanted with pleasure runes ''Fallen Maidens'', The Monster's Jobs; often with goat or dog motifs, "because the ruling baphomet is like the biggest dog lover ever". As part of their missionary work, the Sabbath is currently pursuing cultural exchange with the Fairy Kingdom; teaching the innocent, childish fey the joy of sex and monsterization ''MGE-1'', What comes next for the fairy kingdom. Fairies easily become corrupted when exposed to monsters' demonic energy, and so after playing with child-like Sabbath monsters they are quite receptive to learning about a different "game" they can play with human men. Despite the aggressiveness and assertiveness of the Sabbath's loli supremacy (to the point that they actively dislike busty, curvy monsters like the holstaurs), and the fact that the Sabbath only exists because the baphomets shirked their responsibilities in the Demon Army, it seems the Demon Lord and the lilims have no problem with the organization. In Baphomet Complex, a lilim even sets in motion a new Sabbath branch office herself through Lilia Flimlight. Book information [[Early settings info#Sabbath (organization / monster)|Sabbath organization (Early settings info)]] [[Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_I#Sabbath_.28p184.29|Sabbath (MGE-1)]] Sabbath in a nut shell The Happy Friends of Sabbath Fun Black Mass References Category:Setting